


Lo que Sherlock sabe

by thesoundoftheletters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ForeverAlone, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Thinking, Sherlock is Alone, Sherlock looking for Moriarty red, Sherlock-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundoftheletters/pseuds/thesoundoftheletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras Sherlock trabaja en desmantelar la red de Moriarty por Europa un día le parece ver a John en Bruselas, lo que desata una serie de reflexiones y sentimientos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que Sherlock sabe

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos:  
> Esta es mi primera incursión en el mundo de los fanfics, así que tengan piedad. Todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos.   
> Sara, mil gracias por tu apoyo  
> Espero que les guste.

Sherlock sabe muchas cosas sobre la gente común: ellos (y ellas) no observan, no escuchan, no piensan; en resumen, desaprovechan su cerebro y no vale la pena perder el tiempo con esas personas. No es soberbia lo que le hace llegar a esa conclusión, han sido años de experiencia y frustraciones. 

También tiene claras muchas cosas sobre él mismo: a diferencia de la gente común, no es bueno con los sentimientos. No es que no sienta, no, todo lo contrario. Su problema es que cuando se involucra con algo o con alguien no soporta perderlo. Esta es una lección que aprendió hace años y de la peor manera. Es por eso que prefiere mantener las relaciones personales bajo una capa de hielo, que es más gruesa o delgada dependiendo de la persona.

Solamente John Watson ha logrado cruzar esa barrera, Sherlock lo sabe y procura ignorar ese hecho todos los días con no muy buenos resultados. Mycroft lo descubrió, incluso, antes que él, y Moriarty se aprovechó de esa conexión para intentar destruirlo… y casi lo logra.

¿Cuántas veces sería Sherlock capaz de dar la vida por su doctor? Lo haría mil veces de ser necesario; sabe que está seguro si John está a su lado, se complementan o al menos él se siente completo.

Desde el primer día supo que John era el colega que necesitaba, un buen médico con pasión por las situaciones peligrosas, un elemento útil para sus investigaciones, alguien discreto con quien compartir el trabajo y los gastos. Sin embargo el compañero de casa se convirtió en su protector, su cronista, su conciencia, su amigo y su vida. 

Sherlock considera que John es suyo, pero también sabe que el doctor nunca se va a enterar. La fría distancia que ha mantenido durante décadas con las personas que lo rodean han convertido al detective en un hombre torpe, sentimentalmente hablando, incapaz de decirle a su compañero lo mucho que significa para él; paralizado ante la sola idea de darle un abrazo, pero de una cosa está totalmente seguro: si de él depende, no lo va a perder aunque tenga que saltar de cien edificios. 

Una tarde en Bruselas, mientras sigue la pista de uno de los operadores de la red de Moriarty, Sherlock se infiltra en una boda y se hace pasar por mesero. Al tiempo que sirve bebidas ve llegar a los novios y de pronto el frío lo paraliza. No es la primera vez, desde que salió de Londres le ocurre de vez en cuando. Es una sensación de terror y algo más que lo congela cuando le parece distinguir a John en la multitud: puede ser un agente de tránsito, un padre de familia, un hombre común saliendo de una librería. 

Él los llama “fantasmas” porque sabe que John no está en Roma, Lisboa o en cualquier otra ciudad en la que él se encuentre en ese momento, sin embargo, atesora esos momentos. 

Nunca lo admitirá en voz alta pero extraña a John como nunca imaginó extrañar a alguien, aunque odia cuando se le aparece en algún sueño porque ese día se la pasa distraído. Sabe que la idea de volver a verlo lo ha sostenido durante estos casi dos años en los que se ha jugado la vida en solitario y “fantasmas” vienen a recordárselo de vez en cuando.

Ahora, John se materializa en uno de los novios: rubio, alrededor de 40 años, 1,69 de estatura, seguramente alemán y sirvió en la Marina. Sherlock cierra los ojos y para su tren de deducciones. Tiene que concentrarse, no puede poner en riesgo su misión. 

Sin embargo esa noche, por unos minutos, su mente se rinde ante los sentimientos que lleva años acumulando y los mezcla con escenas de la fiesta. Por primera vez se permite imaginar una vida diferente con John y se promete que si vuelve a Londres su prioridad será buscarlo, tal vez abrazarlo, tal vez decirle lo mucho que lo ha extrañado y que no volverá a dejarlo atrás.

No será pronto, Sherlock decide que al día siguiente irá tras una nueva pista que lo llevará a Serbia, y mientras empaca un par de cosas en su mochila guarda en su mente la promesa que le hará cuando lo vuelva a ver: “John, cueste lo que cueste, pase lo que pase, de ahora en adelante juro que siempre estaré ahí. Siempre, para ti”.


End file.
